Holphin Halicarnassus (InVinoVeritas)
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Summoner Level: 3 Experience: 3519 Alignment: LN Languages: Common, Halfling, Elf, Dwarf, Gnome, Terran, Ignan, Auran Deity: Venzan Pantheon Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 6 -2 (-2 pts) -2 Racial DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 16 +3 (10 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 23 = + CON (+3) (Summoner) AC: 17 = + DEX (+3) + Armor (+2) + Size (+1) + Magic (+1) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (+3) + Size (+1) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (+2) + Size (+1) + Magic (+1) INIT: +3 = (+3) + Misc (00) BAB: +2 = 3 (02) CMB: -1 = (+2) + STR (-2) + Size (-1) CMD: 12 = + BAB (+2) + STR (-2) + DEX (+3) + Size (-1) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +3 = 3 (+1) + CON (+1) + Racial (+1) Reflex: +5 = 3 (+1) + DEX (+3) + Racial (+1) Will: +4 = 3 (+3) + WIS (00) + Racial (+1) +2 Save vs. Fear Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Weapon Statistics Acid Splash: Attack: +6 = (+2) + Dex (3) + Size (1) Damage: 1d3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Ranged Touch, 30' Silver Sickle: Attack: +1 = (+2) + Str (-2) + Size (1) Damage: 1d4-3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Alchemical Silver Cold Iron Sickle: Attack: +1 = (+2) + Str (-2) + Size (1) Damage: 1d4-2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Cold Iron Darkwood L. XBow: Attack: +7 = (+2) + Dex (3) + Size (1) + MW (1) Bolt: Damage: 1d6, Crit: 19-20/x2 Silver Bolt: Damage: 1d6-1, Crit 19-20/x2, Special: Alchemical Silver Rosewood Armor: Attack: -3 = (+2) + Str (-2) + Size (1) + Proficiency (-4) Damage: 1d4-2, Crit: 20/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Cha), -2 (Str) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Summoner (+1 skill point) (taken thrice) Fearless: +2 racial saving bonus against fear Halfling Luck: +1 racial bonus to all saving throws Swift as Shadows: Stealth penalties for moving reduced by 5 and for sniping reduced by 10 Keen Senses: +2 to Perception skill checks Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with Slings, all "halfling" weapons are martial Class Features Summoner Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapon Proficiency, Light Armor Eidolon: See Emet below Summon Monster: While the Eidolon is not summoned, may cast Summon Monster II as a standard action 6/day Life Link: Sacrifice HP to prevent damage to Eidolon if it would die. 100ft max distance between Eidolon and Summoner or suffer HP penalties. Share Spells: Holphin may cast Personal-range spells on Emet. Bond Senses: Holphin may sense through Emet for 3 rounds/day Feats Spell Focus (Conjuration) (1st level): +1 DC to Conjuration spells Augment Summoning (3rd level): Summoned creatures receive +4 Str and +4 Con Traits Well Informed (Halfling): +1 to Diplomacy when gathering information and Knowledge (Local); Diplomacy is a class skill Extremely Fashionable (Equipment): When wearing 150gp of clothing and jewelry, +1 to Bluff, Diplomacy, and Intimidate checks; Bluff is a class skill Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 18 = (2) + INT (3)/Level; FC (1) (Summoner 3) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise +3 0 0 3 +0 Bluff +4 0 0 3 +1 (Trait) Climb -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +3 0 0 3 +0 Diplomacy +4 0 0 3 +1 (Trait) Disable Device 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise +3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 3 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +4 0 0 3 +1 (Trait) Knowledge (Arcana) +8 2 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Local) +8 1 3 3 +1 (Trait) Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes) +9 3 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 3 +0 Linguistics +9 3 3 3 +0 Perception +2 0 0 0 +2 (Racial) Perform ( ) +3 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft +9 3 3 3 +0 Stealth +10 3 0 3 -0 +4 (Size) Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device +9 3 3 3 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 (Cast 4/day) * Acid Splash * Lesser Rejuvenate Eidolon * Guidance * Shield * Light * Enlarge Person * Mending * Grease * Message * Resistance Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Noble's Outfit 75 gp 0 lb +1 Rosewood Armor 1200 gp 7.5 lb Alchemical Silver Sickle 26 gp 1 lb Cold Iron Sickle 12 gp 1 lb Darkwood Light Crossbow 355 gp 1 lb 10 Alchemical Silver Bolts 21 gp 0.5 lb 10 Bolts 1 gp 0.5 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.1 lb 5 pieces Chalk 5 cp 0 lb Sunrod 2 gp 1 lb 2 Potions of Cure Light Wounds 100 gp 0 lb Potion of Longstrider 50 gp 0 lb Pocket Watch & Cufflinks(Jewelry) 50 gp 0 lb Lapis Medallion (Jewelry) 50 gp 0 lb Total Weight: 14.6 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-15 16-30 31-45 Emet's Equipment Cost Weight Muleback Cords 1000 gp 0.25 lb Potion of Magic Fang 50 gp 0 lb Total Weight: 0.25 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-346 347-693 694-1040 (with Muleback Cords) Finances PP: 00 GP: 783 SP: 09 CP: 05 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Eidolon: Emet Common Summoned Monsters Resolute Wolf cast: 1 standard action, duration: 30 rounds Init +2, low light vision, darkvision 60', scent, Perception +8 AC 14, touch 12, flat footed 12 HP 17, Fort +7, Ref +5, Will +1 Speed 50' Melee bite +4, 1d6+4 plus trip Special: Smite Chaos 1/day vs 1 target as a swift action, +2 damage Energy resistance: 5 acid, 5 cold, 5 fire Spell Resistance: 6 BAB +1, CMB +4, CMD 16, 20 vs. trip Str 17, Dex 15, Con 19, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 6 Skills: Stealth +6, Perception +8, +5 scent tracking Small Air Elemental cast: 1 standard action, duration: 30 rounds Init +7, darkvision 60', Perception +4 AC 17, touch 14, flat footed 14 HP 17, Fort +6, Ref +6, Will +0 Speed 100' fly (perfect) Melee slam +6, 1d4+4; Special: Air Mastery, Whirlwind (DC 16, 10-20ft) Immune to bleed, paralysis, poison, sleep, stunning, critical hits and flanking BAB +2, CMB +2, CMD 15 Str 16, Dex 17, Con 16, Int 4, Wis 11, Cha 11 Skills: Fly +17, Perception +4, Stealth +11 Feats: Fly-by Attack, Ability Focus(Whirlwind), Improved Initiative Small Earth Elemental cast: 1 standard action, duration: 30 rounds Init -1, darkvision 60', tremorsense 60', Perception +4 AC 17, touch 10, flat footed 17 HP 19, Fort +8, Ref +6, Will +0 Speed 20', 20' burrow, earth glide Melee slam +8, 1d6+7; slam +7, 1d6+10 with Power Attack Special: Earth Mastery Immune to bleed, paralysis, poison, sleep, stunning, critical hits and flanking BAB +2, CMB +6 (+8 bull rush), CMD 15 (17 bull rush) Str 20, Dex 8, Con 17, Int 4, Wis 11, Cha 11 Skills: Climb +9, Perception +4, Stealth +7 Feats: Improved Bull Rush, Power Attack Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 31 Height: 2' 11" Weight: 32 lbs. Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: Hazel Skin Color: Light Almond Appearance: Holphin is small (even for a halfling) and well-groomed. He dresses in dapper waistcoats and longcoats, and despite his bare feet, will still regularly wear gloves. He takes great pride in his appearance. Demeanor: Holphin remains calm in most situations, but is clearly quick to hide. Growing up a middle child, and toward the younger end, he is used to not being front and center. With his small size, he is happy to keep that role. He has a habit of checking his pocket watch whenever he is left alone for a while. Background: Holphin Halicarnassus is a native Venzan. In fact, he considers himself one of the native Venzans. The Halicarnassus clan was among the first halfling families to settle in the area and found the starting community that eventually grew up to be Venza. Like the other founding families, the clan understood that something was wrong, something could not last in the Old World, and so they moved and settled here. The Halicarnassus clan watched over the centuries as the humans came, found something nice, and took over, as they always do. The clan didn't mind this state of affairs, understanding that what they left was far worse, and that it was far more important to look after oneself--easily done when your self-styled leaders tend to ignore you. Holphin is the eighth child of twelve in his immediate family. The Halicarnassus clan has always respected education and study, and the situation is no different for Holphin and his siblings. Many have become scribes, academics, bookkeepers, and the study of divinity and the arcane is quite common in the family. It is perhaps for this reason that the family, having consulted multiple auguries, charted esoteric pathways, and performed statistical analyses of the present state of affairs, have started to conclude that it is time to move again. Holphin agrees with his family, and they are making preparations to find a new home. However, there is still plenty of question as to the exact nature of the reason to move, and thus it is important to determine where would be the best place to move to. Some of his brothers and sisters have begun to examine whether the ideal location is still somewhere else on E'n. However, Holphin has been tasked to experiment with other planes of existence, and determining whether the family may need to move to another world entirely in order to avoid the foretold difficulties. To that end, he has begun working with studying the planes and ways to pull beings back and forth through them. He has formed Emet from primordial energies of the Elemental Plane of Earth as his first efforts to understand the methods of travel. He is still intensely curious as to how the gates scattered across Venza work, but that area of research he leaves to his siblings. Adventure Log One Night in Palazzo Dannato XP Received: 772 Treasure Received: 899 GP St. Ulthar's Medallion XP Received: 2087 Treasure Received: 2073 GP A Spiked Drink XP Received: 2105 XP (500 encounter XP + 1605 time XP) qualify 4th level XP Received: 1282 XP (600 encounter XP + 682 time XP) Treasure Received: 4636 GP (1600 encounter GP + 3036 time GP) Mystic Pearl Trip 1 Spend 2,200 GP Purchase: +1 Rosewood Armor, Muleback Cords, Potion of Cure Light Wounds x2, Potion of Longstrider, Potion of Magic Fang Sell: MW Rosewood Armor DMC Points Spend 2 DMC points on 10/24/11 At level 2 XP Received: 660 Treasure Received: 660 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Summoner BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: Bond Senses, Light, Enlarge Person Eidolon: +1 level HP: Max -2 = 6 +1 Con = 7 more (new total 16) Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) +3 (Int) +06 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus) = 12 (New Total) Level 3: Class: Summoner BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Augment Summoning Features: Summon Monster II, Mending, Grease Eidolon: +1 level HP: Max -2 = 6 +1 Con = 7 more (new total 23) Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) +3 (Int) +12 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus) = 18 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (Jan. 10, 2011) (GlassEye) level 1 *Approval (Jan. 12, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (Oct, 9, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (Oct 25, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 3 Category:Approved Characters